gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
It's Funky Enough
It's Funky Enough es una canción del rapero The D.O.C., de su álbum debut No One Can Do It Better ''de 1989.'' Puede ser escuchada en la emisora Radio Los Santos, en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Letra One, and here comes the two to the three and four Then I drop the beat I have in store Lay dynamics on the top like a rug Make it sound smooth and later make a dub An MC ate well, so that you can tell I am not illiterate, no not even a little bit Nothing like an idiot, get it? You want the record, cool, I'm with it Let the rhythm take you, shake it cause it makes you As I turn the knob of the door you escape through Go in like a knot, don't be a puff And I let it play cause Dre's getting funky enough It's getting funky, it's getting funky (Repeat 3x) Watch the smooth lyrics that take place If you want another reason why it must be funky Yo I am not a jackass meaning not a donkey So I will play the game like it should be played Drop the funk into the mix so the place will never fade Ship it the the stations in your jurisdiction Others say I'm dope, and the others say I'm bitching No crowd can avoid the D-O to the C When I'm P-E-R-F-O-R-M-I-N-G On the stage, see the simple fact is I engulf And known, I rock a funky beat without a cord so It is my conclusion you will enjoy the fusion And I will ascend with the style I am using Knowing that it's tough and it's not a bluff I think I'll let it play cause Dre's hitting funky enough It's getting funky, it's getting funky (Repeat 3x) Dre make the funky hip-hop music so check it Listen to the kick drop in with the click And with no rehearses I'm dropping funky verses Stupid with the bit that you think you are relying on You love it when it rattles is the fact that I'm buying on Suckers never come close cause of knowing There is no stopping the D.O.C. when I'm flowing But in the event that someone will try and juice this Stop him in his tracks, show him that I am Ruthless I don't give a damn, don't think that I am joking Cause I don't think he is funny when you're messing with my money Yo people tell me this: "Yo Dre you must stop him" But with no frills, so I just drop him Continue with the rhyme and make sure I get mine With no static cause that's all I need to get my nine, but Lessons have been learned now all kidding have been fronting Let it play when the people say "Dre yo you're getting funky enough" It's getting funky, it's getting funky (Repeat 3x) Deal with the D-O to the C I'm your break so I can check around See who the hell who is sitting down I want all chairs off the floor And if he stands to the wall, show him the door And the PK nothing giving you something to rock to To go nonstop to, not have to look at the clock you Percieve, but can't believe you're being taken By a beat so cool you start shaking And shivering, cause I'm delivering the answer Haven't seen you're a hellified dancer You tried sitting but it just won't work Cause the beat is to fresh Don't even tell it won't be funky enough It's getting funky, it's getting funky (Repeat 3x) And with the help of the Dr. Dre, kick it It's getting funky on the mix now, right (Repeat 4x) Put it in the needle, and drop it on the one, boy Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos The D.O.C. - "It's Funky Enough" Curiosidades * Esta canción es considerada una de las primeras canciones famosas de Rap. Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos